


zombies with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, although it happens here whoops, i do not endorse underage drinking, noya's collection of onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “Hey,” Yamaguchi says into her ear. “You just about ready to leave?” As she nods, her eyes fall on Suga-san, who has his arms wound tightly around Akaashi-san, while Akaashi-san is busy with Oikawa-san, who seems to have his tongue down Akaashi-san’s throat and his hands in Suga-san’s hair. “Yamaguchi-chan,” she starts, “How many boyfriends does Suga-san have?”alternatively: Oikawa Tooru is in pain and I apologizetoday in love-bites and legwarmers: ill-advised amounts of alcohol, jealousy, and trying to solve problems the wrong way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took a while to write. There's a lot here to enjoy, though, so have fun kids.
> 
> Huge shoutout to KittenSmitten for letting me wail about these dumb boys and reading through this for the express purpose of telling me it doesn't suck. <3 
> 
> I would like to apologize in advance to Oikawa Tooru.

Yui walks into the bar Suga sent her direction to—some horrifically themed dance club called _The Blood Moon_ of all things—and almost immediately wants to leave. Despite it being a private party, the club is packed, which makes her wonder exactly how many people Suga’s friends know.

She’s five feet into the actual club before someone hands her a drink. She dimly registers that it’s a tall lanky guy with _red_ hair sticking up vertically. He bends his head back behind him as he walks away to wink at her, and she has to stop thinking about the physics of _that_ because it just doesn’t make sense.

Yui looks down at the drink in her hand and can’t for the life of her figure out what it is. It’s a neon pink drink with a spiral lemon garnish, but she’s never seen anything like it before. All she gets when she sniffs it is lemon and peach, but she _knows_ there’s alcohol in it underneath the fruit.

A projectile in the shape of a person wearing a zebra onesie hurtles past her, almost making her spill her drink, and flings itself into the arms of a large man whose brown hair is pulled back into a nice looking bun. Yui chuckles as she realizes that the person in the zebra onesie must be Nishinoya. Suga’s mention how he rarely sees him in anything but a onesie.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Suga magically appears in front of her, one of the prettiest men Yui’s ever seen next to him. Yui recognizes him from a class; probably her musical theater class last semester.

“Yui!” Suga shouts happily, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek and nearly spilling her mystery drink. “I’m so happy you’re here!” Yui laughs as he drapes his arms around her. “This is Akaashi, isn’t he prettyyy?” Suga says, waving vaguely behind him.

“I see you’ve had a few drinks,” she says over the music. She reaches around Suga to shake Akaashi’s hand. “Hi, I’m Michimiya Yui!”

“Hello, Michimiya-san,” Akaashi says with a small smile. He places a hand around Suga’s waist, pulling him off her slowly.

“Yui is my _best friend_ , she’s so wonderful,” Suga gushes, giggling a bit.

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow at Suga and rubs his nose gently against Suga’s cheek. “I thought that was Daichi?”

“Yui is my best _girlfriend_ ,” Suga says, as if it’s obvious. “Daichi is my best _boyfriend.”_

Akaashi snorts, “No, that’s _me_ , Kou-chan.” He eyes Suga’s drink. “Just how much have you had to drink?”

Suga’s eyes widen comically in an expression of shocked surprise, “You’re the one who gave them to me, shouldn’t you know?”

“Michimiya-san, if you’ll excuse us, I think I need to get my _boyfriend_ back onto the dance floor to burn off some of this alcohol.” Akaashi starts to tug Suga away over to the already packed dance floor.

“Yui the bar is that way!” Suga shouts over his shoulder, pointing off to the left just as he disappears into the crowd with Akaashi.

Yui shakes her head, smiles, and walks towards the bar.

***

All things considered, Tobio has been to worse parties. Halloween, for one. At least this time ‘round he isn’t in a tiny pair of green shorts, instead he’s wearing a fitted black shirt and snug black skinny jeans that do incredible things for his legs and made Hinata’s eyes bug out slightly when he saw Tobio earlier tonight.

Speaking of which, where is that idiot? Tobio looks around the room for the tell-tale orange hair that he usually looks for. In the end, Hinata finds him.

“Oi, Kageyama!” He shouts, appearing by his elbow with a shot in each hand. “I got you another drink!”

“Don’t go too far away, dumbass!” Tobio replies. “I can’t ever find your tiny ass in crowds this dense, despite your awful hair.”

“Hey!” Hinata whines as Tobio gruffly rubs the top of his head. “I’ve grown two centimeters this semester and my hair is _natural,_ jeez.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “What’s in these shots anyway?” he asks when Hinata shoves one into his hand.

“I don’t know! I told Bokuto to surprise me and he handed me these. He said that they will ‘upset the balance of stillness and motion,’ whatever _that_ means.” And before Tobio can stop him, he throws the shot back in one swallow.

Tobio gapes at Hinata’s stupidity. He can’t believe this idiot doesn’t know that you _never_ allow the bartender to surprise you, but he’ll be dammed if he lets Hinata think he’s scared of a little alcohol. He throws his shot back and _shit_ but it burns. “What did he say this was called?”

“He called it a Feint?” Hinata shrugs. “He said that it kicks when you least expect it to.”

Tobio has a very bad feeling about this. Hinata suddenly bounces in front of him. “Let’s dance, Kageyama!” He laces his fingers through Tobio’s and starts towing him towards the dance floor. Tobio fights down a blush, still not completely at ease with how easy it is for Hinata to just _do_ things like that in public.

Hinata pulls him over to a less crowded spot next to Yamaguchi and Yachi, who are dancing spasmodically to the beat in—what Tobio considers—some of the worst dance moves to come out of the nineties. _Dorks_. Hinata bounces over to them, his movements causing Kageyama’s arm to jiggle painfully in its socket, and joins in, adding to the chaos.

Tobio rolls his eyes. He can’t believe that he’s with the village idiot.  

 

***

Koushi can’t be sure—three jaeger bombs are a _lot,_ okay—but when he surveys the room he’s pretty positive that he sees Kiyoko and Saeko cozied up in a corner booth, talking intently. He's staring at them fixedly, watching as their faces inch closer and closer together, when a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Kou-chan~! Come and dance,” Oikawa says in his ear as he pulls Koushi back by his waist.

Koushi allows himself to be pulled back into the crowd, looking for Akaashi as he goes. He really should be around here somewhere.

In a strange sense of deja-vu, he spots Akaashi right as Oikawa starts placing lingering kisses along his neck. He really tries not to shiver as Oikawa works his way down his neck, he does, and instead he tries to focus on Akaashi moving through the crowd towards him.

As nice as Oikawa is, Koushi can’t help but throw himself at Akaashi as soon as he’s within six feet of him. The _last_ thing he needs when he’s who knows how many drinks in is a repeat of Halloween. Akaashi smooths a hand down his back and says, “Oikawa, would you like to dance with us?”

Koushi didn’t think he was that drunk, but he could be wrong about that. He looks up questioningly at Akaashi.

“You haven’t been around much, but Oikawa is not doing okay. He could use some attention tonight,” Akaashi whispers into Koushi’s ear as they start to sway to the beat. 

Koushi relaxes, and now that he’s sure it’s okay with Akaashi, he finds himself giggling as Oikawa spins him around, reveling in the carefree feeling that comes with spending more than three minutes with Oikawa when he’s in this friendly of a mood.

He’s just so _happy_ that he’s here with Akaashi and that everything is good. He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s neck and kisses him quickly before spinning back around into Oikawa’s arms with a laugh. He feels Akaashi press in close behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as Oikawa takes possession of his hands to loop them around his neck.

This close to Oikawa, he can see how drawn his eyes look, how pale he is despite the bright smile he has fixed on his face. Koushi has always been good at seeing through bullshit. He even manages to follow Oikawa’s eyes as they keep glancing over to a both across the club where Iwaizumi is sitting next to Kenma and _ah_. Everything clicks, if not a little more slowly that it would have if he were sober.

Koushi knows he can’t do much, knows that the kind of pain that Oikawa is in can’t be talked away, or made better with a few drinks, but he can try his hardest to help Oikawa forget for a few minutes at least.

He feels Akaashi glide around until he’s pressing against Oikawa from behind, close and in his personal space just enough to make Oikawa feel wanted by them both. Oikawa laughs and spins Koushi around and he sees lights dancing bright and technicolor in the corners of his vision.

He doesn’t try and suppress the laugh one bit.

***

Despite how much better he feels, Koutarou still doesn’t feel much like dancing. Instead, he offers to man the bar for a few hours, mixing drinks and generally helping people to loosen up.

He’s mixing up a jaeger bomb—one of his specialties—when a petite girl about his age with short brown hair sits at one of the stools lining the bar. He quickly hands the shot to whoever ordered it and walks over to her. “Hey hey hey,” he says, leaning on the bar with both forearms.

“Oh, hello,” she says over the rim of her neon pink martini. He mixed up that drink not too long ago.

“Do you like it?” he asks, tilting his head in the direction of her drink.

She nods, beaming brightly. “Yeah! I just wish I knew what was in it!”

Koutarou gives a happy hoot. “It’s a mix of cranberry, peach schnapps, tequila rose, and lemon-lime soda,” he says easily. “I’m the one that made it.”

“Really?” she asks, raising and eyebrow. “Well it’s quite good.”

Koutarou hums happily, though he’s pretty sure she can’t hear it over the music. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” he says, holding out a hand.

“Michimiya Yui,” she replies, shaking his hand.

“So, who invited you tonight?”

“Oh, I’m friends with Suga. We have similar majors and have had a few classes together. He wanted me to come and meet his friends.”

Koutarou perks up at that. He didn’t know that Suga had friends outside of his coven. “Well you’ve met one of them!”

Michimiya smiles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san!” She pauses, then asks, “would you be able to point out a few more of his friends? I want to meet some more of them but Suga’s busy dancing with Akaashi.”

“If he’s out on the floor already you probably won’t see those two for the rest of the night,” he says, wiping down a wet spot on the bar with his rag. “They can dance for _hours_ , but you probably already know that.” He frowns, says “I wish I could show you around, but I have to man the bar for a while longer yet.”

Koutarou glances around, looking for some of Suga’s friends. He finally spots a familiar face from Halloween. “See that guy at the end of the bar?” He waits until Michimiya follows his line of sight, nodding when she spots the man he’s talking about. “That’s one of Suga’s close friends, and I’m sure he would be willing to introduce you around.”

“Thanks!” She says, slipping off the stool and walking to the end of the bar. Koutarou watches as she hesitantly introduces herself to him and smiles.

At the other end of the bar, Kuroo is hailing him, so he turns away and walks over to Kuroo, Michimiya temporarily forgotten.

***

Hajime scowls and throws back the rest of his drink, feeling the scotch burn down his throat as he swallows it down in one gulp. He slams the glass back on the table. Next to him, Kenma’s fingers stutter over the buttons of his PSP and he shoots Hajime a _look_ from the corner of his eye. “What is it, Iwaizumi?” He asks, eyes fixed back on his game.

Hajime just sighs and gestures to Oikawa, dancing in between Akaashi and Suga as they glide around him in fluid movements. Oikawa is a great dancer, but he pales next to Suga and Akaashi. Next to him, Kenma nods slightly and continues to play his game. “Oikawa has never been good at dealing with his feelings,” is what Kenma says finally, eyes flicking between Hajime, his game, and Oikawa.

“Oh, I think he’s plenty good at expressing what he’s feeling,” Hajime says, as Oikawa sways his hips and spins Suga under his arm.

Hajime locks eyes with Oikawa and knows that he should look away, glance down, _something_ , but he’s held captive by the warm chocolate gaze of his best friend. Hajime knows with the kind of certainty that comes from being so close to Oikawa for so long, that he will never be able to look away from those eyes if they demand his attention.

Still holding his gaze, Oikawa presses himself up against Akaashi and _rolls_ his hips against him, winking at Hajime and raising an eyebrow. Hajime feels the sting the comes with the thought _well I always knew he would move on to the next thing_. He is almost expecting the sting. What he isn’t expecting is how it doesn’t go away. Instead, it lingers, growing stronger and more painful until it’s an almost physical _ache_ that’s resting in the hollow of his chest.

He wrenches his eyes away from Oikawa and his increasingly suggestive body movements to get up from the booth and towards more alcohol. “Kenma, you want anything?” he asks before he leaves him alone, waiting until Kenma shakes his head before walking around the dance floor to reach the bar.

He hails down Bokuto and says, “Give me your strongest drink.”

He’s expecting a barrage of questions and is surprised when he doesn’t get a single one. Bokuto seems to be staring at something behind him, attention focused somewhere else as his hands begin mixing a drink. Hajime turns and follows his line of sight to Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi. Of _course_.

When he turns back around he meets Bokuto’s steady gaze. He expects to find pity, but instead only finds understanding. He wordlessly sets down a shot in front of Hajime. “This is a four horsemen shot. Should get you nice and relaxed for the rest of the night,” Bokuto says, leaning against the bar. “I wouldn’t recommend drinking anything else after this, though. You’re gonna feel this one for sure.”

“Do I want to know what went into this?”

Bokuto shrugs, “Jack, Jim, Johnnie and Jamesons; just drink it.”

Hajime regrets asking, and before he can think better of it he downs the shot. He’s proud of the fact that he manages to swallow without coughing. “That’s got a wicked burn, Bo,” he finally manages to work out.

Bokuto just winks at him before turning away to mix something else for another person. He only distantly registers the fact that Bokuto has moved away because the shot is starting to kick in and _wow_. Hajime feels _good._

Someone leans next to him, lightly brushing their hand against the side of his shoulder. “You are _far_ too hot to be sitting here alone at the bar.”

Hajime turns to face his speaker, and for a moment he’s sure it’s Suga talking to him, but _no,_ it’s just someone who looks like him with hair gone completely grey except for the tips, which are still an almost black. Hajime distantly wonders what coven he belongs to. “Um, thanks?”

The stranger laughs, grabs his hand and says, “Come and dance with me and my friends, we need someone like you to join us.”

Hajime doesn’t fight it and follows him, mostly because they’re already halfway across the dance floor, and because he really just wants to forget. Between Bokuto’s shot and this grey-haired stranger, he thinks he’ll manage to forget for a good amount of time.

***

“Um, excuse me?” Yui says to the man at the end of the bar, continuing when he glances at her from the corner of his eye. “I was talking to Bokuto-san and he said that you’d be able to introduce me to some of Suga’s friends?” She doesn’t understand the brief look of pain that flashes across his face, but can’t fathom why it was there in the first place. “I’m Michimiya Yui, one of Suga’s best friends.”

He smirks, turns around to face her and _oh._ He’s really hot. She drinks in the broad shoulders, trim waist, olive skin and dark eyes. “Look,” he starts, and Yui can immediately tell by his tone that he’s not in a mood to be polite. “I don’t really give a shit about Suga or his friends right now, so I don’t think I’m the one to help you.”

Yui purses her lips. “Okay, that’s fine.” She’s proud of the fact that she only hesitates slightly before asking, “Can I sit here?”

She thinks he might roll his eyes _very_ subtly at her, but he sighs and then nods. “What’s your name?” She asks, hoping that she’s not upsetting him further.

He faces the bar again, taking a small sip of his drink—whiskey, if she’s not mistaken. “Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi.”

The realization comes as quickly as a lightning strike. This is _the_ Daichi. The famous best friend that Suga walked away from to be with Akaashi. The man who is _probably_ still in love with Suga. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sawamura-san,” she says with her brightest smile. She doesn’t let the fact that he only scowls back at her deter her in any way.

***

Tooru has never liked being ignored.

Tooru has _never_ liked being ignored by Iwaizumi Hajime.

Maybe that’s why—when he finally manages to catch his eye while dancing with Suga and Akaashi—he allows himself to wink at Iwa-chan and roll his hips into Akaashi’s.

 _Try and ignore me now_ , he thinks, holding Iwa-chan’s gaze and making sure he watches as Oikawa presses a kiss to Akaashi’s jaw. He gets distracted, just briefly, by the small hum Akaashi makes at this gesture, and when he looks back over to where Iwaizumi had been sitting he finds that only Kenma remains, playing his PSP.

“Hey,” Akaashi says into his ear. “Stop thinking about him and _dance it out, Oikawa_.”

So he does.

 

Tooru doesn’t know how much time has passes when he next sees Iwaizumi, but he definitely isn’t expecting him to be dancing with a small group of people across the floor.

Tooru fumes when he sees that not only is Iwa-chan dancing with people, he’s dancing with _Tendou_ , and Tooru has to resist the urge to walk over and punch Tendou in his ridiculously wide eyes. Seriously, is that guy ever _not_ high?

He’s just getting used to the fact that Iwaizumi would rather dance with strangers than with his own friends when he sees it.

Iwaizumi’s dancing next to this grey-haired guy in a soft blue shirt when he leans in to say something in Iwaizumi’s ear, and Tooru gasps when Iwaizumi laughs full and loud.

It’s like an arrow to the heart.

 _He_ makes Iwa-chan laugh. _Tooru_ is the one who knows every nuance and rhythm to Iwa-chan’s every move, who knows what he needs and when he’ll need it.

He can distantly feel Suga’s hands on his chest, slowly trying to turn him away from Iwaizumi as they continue to move and dance to the beat.

Tooru stops fighting and lets Suga turn him away.

He can see when he’s no longer needed.

 ***

Despite the years of experience, Kenma still isn’t used to how frequently his friends make him do things with like, other people.

At least they let him bring his PSP this time.

He flicks his eyes away from his game to make sure that his friends are still where he left them. Kuroo is still where he was the last time Kenma checked, happily dancing with Tsukishima in ways that make Kenma want to blush. Oikawa is still dancing with Akaashi and Suga, trying to look happier than they all know he is. He’s probably fooling everyone else in the room though. _He’s probably fooling Iwaizumi,_ he thinks, looking over to the bar where he last saw Iwaizumi, only to find that Iwaizumi is no longer there.

He initiates a battle sequence in his _Fire Emblem_ game and flicks his eyes back up, scanning the club for Iwaizumi. He finally spots him dancing with a group of people that he doesn’t recognize. Just as he’s about to brush it off and return to his game, the crowd shifts slightly and Kenma can see that he _does_ recognize the person that Iwaizumi is dancing closest to.

“Eita-san?” He startles when he hears himself say it out loud. He isn’t used to seeing people from his major in places like this. Computer science people tend to stay behind screens, not on dance floors.

Maybe that’s just him.

He returns to his game as he sees his character die. He sighs, starts the level over.

***

There are a lot of things Kei doesn’t do on principle.

He doesn’t stay up past midnight for any other reason except studying.

He doesn’t consume alcohol for any reason.

He doesn’t eat desserts made with any fruit other than strawberries.

He doesn’t sleep anywhere except for his own bed.

It feels inevitable, then, when he watches all of his principles fly out the window anytime he’s around Kuroo.

Kuroo is exactly the type of hurricane that he’s been avoiding his whole life. He knew when he took that drink a month ago that if he drank it, he’d be letting in a storm he couldn’t fight. He knew it, _and he drank it anyway._

It would honestly be so much easier if he didn’t have to worry about getting attached. He can feel Kuroo sinking under his skin, worming his way past muscle and bone to attack Kei’s heart. He feels it every time Kuroo looks at him with those burning gold eyes and smiles at him. Kei knows with the kind of certainty that comes up with the sun each morning, that he’s already in too deep.

Kuroo spins him into his arms and presses him close to his chest, hips moving lazily to the beat of whatever trash the DJ is playing. Kei doesn’t feel like he’s drunk enough yet and he could use a break from the press of the crowded dance floor.

“I need a drink,” he says, half shouting it into Kuroo’s ear to be heard over the music.

Kuroo laces their fingers together and tows him off the floor to the end of the bar, waving down Bokuto. Kei tenses, just slightly, preparing to brush aside the longing looks that Bokuto can’t seem to stop sending Kuroo’s way.

“ _Bro_ ,” Bokuto says by way of greeting. “How is the party going?”

Kei can’t see a single trace of the longing that he’s become so used to seeing.

“ _Bruh_ ,” Kuroo replies, leaning against the bar with his free hand. “I think this is our best one yet.”

Kei feels his eye twitch as Bokuto lets out the _loudest_ hooting sound. Kei admits to himself, privately and quickly, that he’ll _never_ understand Bokuto Koutarou completely.

“What can I make for you?” And the way Bokuto waggles his eyebrows at the both of them is almost too much for Kei. 

Kuroo tugs him forward slightly. Kei glares at him. “I don’t _care_ , whatever you want is fine with me.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at his tone, but turns back to Bokuto and says “We’ll have two of those neon blue shots I’ve seen floating around.

Bokuto nods excitedly. “You’ll love them. They’ve got such a great kick.”

Kei worries for his liver. This is exactly why he doesn’t drink. Still, he takes his shot from Kuroo when it’s ready and downs it in one gulp.

Right as he feels it kick in, Bokuto yelps. “Where did Iwaizumi go?”

Kuroo laughs. “How should we know?”

“He was sitting right there!” Bokuto gestures to a now empty stool at the bar.

Kei quickly glances around the room. “Isn’t that him over there, dancing with that guy with red hair and the one that looks like Suga?”

Bokuto and Kuroo follow his line of sight.

“ _Shit,_ ” hisses Kuroo. “Why is he dancing with Tendou.”

“I don’t know man, but if Oikawa sees…”

“This is _not good_.”

“We should do something, right?”

“Well, Tsukki and I will do something. You still okay at the bar?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kei is abruptly pulled away again by Kuroo, this time to move back into the crowd until they’re dancing with Iwaizumi. Kei wonders if his head is spinning or if that’s just the lights.

He watches as the grey-haired one flings an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and laughs. He feels like he should do something because while he has no lost love for Oikawa, he’s _very_ aware of what will happen if Oikawa sees what’s going on here.

Fortunately, Kuroo moves first, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and spinning him away from these strangers. Iwaizumi doesn’t really even seem to notice and just starts dancing with Kuroo. Kei realizes that Iwaizumi is actually _quite_ buzzed. He doesn’t even remember Iwaizumi getting buzzed when he was wiping the floor with some guys that challenged him and Oikawa to a game of flip cup at the _last_ party.

Kei unleashes his coldest glare at Tendou and his friend and they reluctantly move away and disappear into the crowd, Tendou whining, “so _annoying_ ,” as he goes. He doesn’t know how Kuroo does it, but somehow he manages to dance Iwaizumi all the way back to their booth, setting him down next to Kenma.

Kenma doesn’t even look up from his game as he says, “Iwaizumi, what took you so long to get a drink?”

Iwaizumi whips his head over to Kenma, “Bokuto gave me the _best_ drink, Kenma.”

***

Daichi breaks of midsentence to look down the bar over her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Yui asks, glancing over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “I just thought I saw Suga for a second. It wasn’t him.”

***

Koushi doesn’t know how they’ve managed it but somehow they’ve managed to keep Oikawa from seeing the worst of it. Akaashi saw Iwaizumi get pulled away from the bar by a grey-haired beauty with trouble in his eyes and managed to distract Oikawa with a well-timed roll of his hips. Koushi had managed to turn Oikawa away when he saw Iwaizumi laughing with Tendou and his friend.

But they both failed to stop Oikawa from seeing the moment the grey-haired man throws his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and laughs into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Koushi reacts on instinct and turns Oikawa’s head away from the display to face him and pulls him down for a kiss.

He has enough time to hope that Akaashi knows why he did this before Oikawa sweeps every other thought from his already spinning head. Somehow, and he doesn’t really know how, he managed to forget.

Oikawa is a _fantastic_ kisser. He doesn’t miss a beat between glaring at Iwaizumi and responding to Koushi’s kiss. Oikawa sweeps through Koushi’s mouth possessively as his hands come up to cup either side of Koushi’s jaw. Koushi gets lost in the kiss, in the way Oikawa runs his tongue along his lip before licking into his mouth.

He trails his hands up Oikawa’s chest, winding his arms up around his neck and rising on his toes to kiss Oikawa easier. He tangles his hands in the silky soft strands of Oikawa’s hair as Oikawa bites down on his bottom lip. Koushi feels a pair of hands on his hips and thinks that they’re Oikawa’s until he remembers that Oikawa has his fingers tangled in Koushi's hair.

Akaashi tugs him away from Oikawa, breaking the kiss. Oikawa snaps his eyes open, angry for a second at the interruption until he makes eye contact with Akaashi, his eyes going wide in panic. Before he can say anything, Akaashi walks up to him and pulls his face to his in a heated kiss. Koushi can’t do anything other than stare as it becomes very clear that Akaashi has kissed Oikawa before.

Oikawa already has his hands halfway up the back of Akaashi’s shirt, while Akaashi is roughly yanking aside the collar of Oikawa’s to gain access to his neck. Koushi only has a moment, though, before Akaashi is reaching behind him blindly for Koushi. When his hand brushes against Koushi’s shirt, he grabs a fistful of material and yanks, pulling Koushi flush against his back.

It’s like a switch is thrown in his brain as he wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, his lips falling to the spot behind Akaashi’s ear like they belong there.

***

Koutarou only worries about Oikawa seeing how happy Iwaizumi is dancing with other people for about five seconds, before he sees Suga attack Oikawa with kisses. Suga and Akaashi both know what they’re doing, he supposes, as he watches them shower Oikawa with affection.

He watches as Kuroo and Tsukishima manage to pull Iwaizumi back to his table with Kenma and sighs in relief. That’s one less thing to worry about.

By the looks of it his shot has loosened up Iwaizumi enough that he's no longer focused on what Oikawa is doing, which is good because Oikawa looks quite preoccupied with Akaashi's tongue down his throat.

He's pulled away from _that_ display by someone sitting at the bar in front of him and asking, “What's a guy got to do to get a drink in this place?”

He startles, says “Oh, I'm sorry,” before actually looking at the man. He feels his mouth dry up as he says, “what can I get for you?”

Koutarou takes in his blonde hair, cropped short on the sides and left long on top, the playful smirk twisting his lips up and to the side. He counts five piercings in one ear, four in the other, and it comes as no surprise, really, when he says, “I'll have a zombie, do you know how to make it?”

Koutarou gapes at him. “Bro, are you sure? I can make it, but I don't really want to have to peel you off the floor tonight.”

“ _Bruh_ , I can handle my liquor, make the drink.”

Koutarou deftly begins throwing the drink together. He honestly wouldn't wish this drink on his worst enemy, it's that strong. He has serious concerns for the state of this man's liver. Koutarou is aware that the man is watching him closely, so he throws in a few flicks and twirls of the different bottles he's mixing together because this guy is _hot_ and he's in the mood to show off.

“So, do you normally work here?” The blonde asks, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Koutarou nearly drops the bottle of white rum he's twirling in the palm of his hand when he catches the metallic gleam of a tongue piercing. “I’m pretty sure I’d remember someone as hot as you working here.”

_Hot damn._

“Uh, no,” he manages to choke out. “Just helping out tonight since we reserved the whole place for the party. I'm still finishing up school.” He uses both hands to pour the golden rum and dark rum at the same time.

“Really? Me too. What's your major?”

“Elementary education.”

Tongue piercing laughs full and loud as he slams his hand down on the bar. “I never would have guessed. You don't look like a teacher at _all.”_

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“What's your name, man?”

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Nice, I'm Terushima Yuuji.” He pauses and Koutarou sees him hesitate just slightly before he says, “You know, if you had a sense of adventure you'd make one of those for yourself and drink it with me.”

Koutarou smiles as he pours the 151-proof rum in the tumbler. “But then who would make the drinks for the rest of the night?”

Terushima looks around the bar, then jumps over and grabs Daichi by the arm, dragging him over. Michimiya follows with a confused expression. “Here, he can mix drinks for you!”

Koutarou thinks for a second, and looks at Daichi considerately. Daichi sputters, “I can't...I don't...I'm kinda drunk?”

Koutarou shrugs and Terushima give a triumphant whoop. He quickly adds the rest of the drinks to the mix, shakes it, and pours it into two tumbler glasses. “Bottoms up, friend.”

“Wait, what are you drinking?” Michimiya says, panicked.

“A zombie,” Koutarou says right before he throws his back.

 _Fuck._ The buzz is immediate, the burn vicious.

He glares at Terushima, who looks a bit like he just got hit by a bus. “Wow, that's a lot stronger than I thought it would be.”

Koutarou freezes. The room is spinning and he feels like he can hear in color. “Have you never had this drink before?”

Terushima laughs, standing up and only stumbling slightly. “No, I just thought it sounded cool.”

“What the _fuck_ ,” Koutarou says, hopping over the bar with more grace than he feels he should have, considering the amount of alcohol he just consumed. “Daichi, you're on bar duty.”

“But,” sputters Daichi as Koutarou fists his hand in the front of Terushima's yellow button down. “I don't know how to mix drinks?”

“You'll be fine!” Terushima yells as Koutarou pulls him towards the dance floor.

If he is going to have to deal with this, he may as well have fun before he regrets everything in the morning.

***

Yui tries really, really hard not to laugh as Daichi is asked to make the seventh jaeger bomb in a row.

“Why can't people just order beer? Or, novel idea, a whiskey!” Yui watches him rant as he grabs three different kinds of liquor and splash them in a shot haphazardly. He turns around, slams the shot on the counter and says, “Here's your jaeger bomb.”

Yui can't help it and a giggle sneaks past her fingers. Somehow Daichi still hears it over the music. “Just what is so funny, Michimiya?”

“You!”

“Oh yeah?” He crosses his arms. “I'm doing my best, here.”

“I know,” she says with another giggle and a smile. The same red haired man who gave her the neon pink drink from earlier sits down next to her at the bar. “Can you make me a Ghost in the Attic?” Yui is entranced by the way he tilts his head back and _sings_ the sentence, his fingers waving back and forth in front of him.

“The actual _fuck is that?_ ” Daichi asks.

“Ohlolo?” Red hair asks, and Yui starts to wonder if he's a foreign exchange student. “Daichi I thought you were more creative than that.”

“Tendou has anyone told you how strange you are?” Daichi asks, still not moving to make the drink. Yui quietly works her way around the bar and starts pulling the correct bottles down from the shelves.

Tendou stands up and leans over the bar, coming within inches of Daichi's face. “Who crushed your soul lately?”

Yui almost drops the shot glass but recovers just in time. Daichi makes a low warning growl in his chest. Yui quickly throws the correct liquids together and hands the shot to Tendou. “One Ghost in the Attic.”

“Ooooo...” he hums. “Thanks.” He quickly throws back the smoky grey drink and turns around to stumble slightly back into the arms of the grey-haired man that Daichi must have seen earlier with a happy, “Semi-chan!” At first glance, he really _does_ look like Suga.

She feels eyes on her and looks up at Daichi, who is studying her intensely. “Where did you learn to mix drinks?” He asks, turning to face her and lean his hip against the counter.

Yui shrugs. “I guess being in the Musical Dance and Theater major has its perks. My friends and I go out a lot and they love getting really wild drinks, so I've gotten good at knowing what goes into a lot of drinks.”

“Well,” begins Daichi, “I guess I'll be learning from you tonight, then.”

Yui feels herself blush slightly as he winks at her. She gratefully turns her attention to whoever it is that's asking for a whiskey, intent on ignoring the way that wink made her feel.

Daichi is still healing from Suga, he doesn't need her silly blushes.

***

Hitoka remembers why she doesn't like dance clubs all that much the second she walks through the front doors.

Thankfully, Yamaguchi steers them both through the crowd until they find a less crowded spot on the dance floor. As Yamaguchi pulls out more and more ridiculous dance moves she feels herself start to relax, and it gets easier to tune out all the people crowded around them.

She's momentarily blindsided by Hinata crashing into her, followed shortly by Kageyama, who pulls Hinata away from her just as quickly.

“Sorry,” says Kageyama. “He's already had a few too many drinks tonight.”

Hitoka waves the apology away, not keen on trying to be heard over the music. They dance together for a bit, and she finds herself increasingly amused at the way Hinata keeps trying to sneak his hands down Kageyama’s pants as they dance.

She’s distracted from the spectacle of Kageyama kissing Hinata  to get him to stop squirming around by Yamaguchi’s hands coming around to circle her waist from behind. He kisses her neck softly, and she shudders when his teeth scrape lightly along her neck until he’s lightly kissing the shell of her ear.

Hitoka dances absentmindedly, her hips swaying gently to the beat with Yamaguchi. She looks around the club, observing the crowd while Yamaguchi keeps doing that thing to her neck with his teeth. She can’t quite be bothered to focus on one thing too long, the lights and chaos around her making her feel dizzy.

She notes distractedly that Yamaguchi’s friend Tsukishima is dancing quite suggestively with his – boyfriend? – Kuroo, their lips quite occupied with each other. It’s intimidating to look at two beautiful people like that for too long, however, and she turns her gaze around the room again. She glances over at Kenma, who is happily occupied by some kind of gaming device.

“Hey,” Yamaguchi says into her ear. “You just about ready to leave?”

As she nods, her eyes fall on Suga-san, who has his arms wound tightly around Akaashi-san, while Akaashi-san is busy with Oikawa-san, who seems to have his tongue down Akaashi-san’s throat and his hands in Suga-san’s hair. “Yamaguchi-chan,” she starts, “How many boyfriends does Suga-san have?”

Yamaguchi looks up, follows her line of sight. “Just Akaashi-san…” he trails off, confusion coloring his tone when he spots the three of them. Hitoka feels him shrug. “Maybe things have changed?”

Hitoka hums in response, though she knows he can’t really hear it. “Come on,” she says a bit louder, tugging his hand and starting to pull him off the dance floor. “I am ready to go and cuddle with Elmo.” She manages to catch Hinata’s eye and wave goodbye, and he graciously separates from Kageyama long enough for them to wave goodbye.

Hitoka shakes her head as Yamaguchi ushers them out the door. These parties sure are confusing.

***

Tooru is burning.

He’s starting to feel the weight of a certain gaze tracking him, and he thought he wanted the attention, but now Iwaizumi’s gaze is too much.

His skin itches, like the sensation you get when the water from your shower is too hot, your skin too cold, and the result is the itching burn across the surface of your skin.

Akaashi’s mouth on his neck and Suga’s hands on the flat of his stomach aren’t helping.

All at once it’s too much and he’s burning from the inside out. Tooru shifts abruptly, pulling Akaashi’s hand off his ass and towing him behind him as he moves off the floor and to a more secluded area of the club, away from Iwazumi. He looks behind just to make sure Suga is with them and sees that he’s got his fingers laced tightly in Akaashi’s other hand.

Out of sight of prying eyes, Tooru locks eyes with Akaashi and sees the exact moment when understanding sparks between them. He doesn’t miss the way Akaashi grips Suga’s hand a bit tighter just before Tooru steps between, towing them both behind him briefly until they’re stepping into his room back at the house.

It’s quiet with everyone gone.

His room is too quiet and he feels the weight of silence like never before.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and isn’t surprised in the least when he turns and it’s Suga, who reaches up and wraps his arms around Tooru’s neck, clinging tightly and offering comfort.

He’s suffocating in the silence, burning from the inside out, and he needs something to make it better. Suga shifts slightly, starting to pull away and Tooru feels something snap inside him—something that screams no don’t leave me, not again—and he pulls Suga’s lips to his in a bruising kiss. The suddenness of the kiss makes Suga gasp, and Tooru sweeps into his mouth, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, his bottom lip, searching for answers he knows he won’t find in Suga.

That doesn’t stop him from trying.

He backs Suga up until the bed knocks his feet out from under him and they both topple onto the mattress. Tooru presses his advantage, rolling his hips down and sucking Suga’s bottom lip lightly. Suga’s nails run up his shoulders, up his neck, scratching the skin behind his ears and digging into the curve of his skull. It’s a momentary distraction but it’s not enough.

Tooru can’t breathe. His chest constricts painfully and he jerks away from Suga, rolls onto his back and just tries to breathe around the lump in his throat, around muscles that don’t seem to want to work anymore. He pinches his eyes shut in the vain attempt to keep the tears from spilling over.

It doesn’t work.

He feels Suga shifting on the bed, dimly registers a very hushed conversation happening and then the silence returns full force and he realizes that he’s alone. Suga and Akaashi have left too.

He’s still too hot, skin still feels like it’s burning. He sits up and begins frantically tearing off clothes until he’s in nothing but his boxers, body shaking and tears leaking from his eyes. Tooru moves slowly until he’s buried safely under the covers, intending to curl up in his misery for the rest of the night.

A weight dips the mattress behind him and his heart flies into his throat. He rolls over excitedly, a happy ‘Iwa-chan~!’ on the tip of his tongue, only to feel the crushing disappointment when he comes face to face with Akaashi.

***

Koushi watches as Oikawa finally breaks, as Oikawa hurriedly flips around in bed, so excited that it could be Iwaizumi crawling into bed with him, only to be reminded of what he’s lost. He and Akaashi have been waiting for this moment when Oikawa would finally feel.

Oikawa turns away from Akaashi, too distraught to do anything other than curl in on himself. Koushi crawls into his bed facing Oikawa, worms his way under the covers and presses up against Oikawa until his arms are around him and Oikawa is burying his face in Koushi’s shoulder.

Koushi feels Oikawa shudder around him, and his arms pull Koushi in tighter, until there is no space between them. “Kou-chan why does it hurt so much?” He whimpers. Koushi can feel the tears that are slowly soaking into the sweater he’d changed into just before coming to comfort Oikawa.

Koushi’s heart aches, and he feels Akaashi start rubbing soothing circles into Oikawa’s side, threading the fingers of his other hand through Oikawa’s hair. “It hurts because it’s real,” he says, running a hand along those perfect cheekbones.

Akaashi hooks his head around Oikawa’s shoulder as a tiny wail escapes Oikawa. “It’s too much, I don’t want it anymore,” he sobs, shaking and pressing into Koushi even more.

Koushi looks at Akaashi and sees the distress mirrored in his eyes. “Yes, you do,” says Akaashi.

“Don’t tell me what I want,” Oikawa hisses, but it’s halfhearted at best and Koushi and Akaashi both ignore it.

Koushi senses movement in the corner of his eye, flicks his gaze to the doorway of Oikawa’s room, door ajar, and looks away just as quickly before he gives it away.

Akaashi takes a breath to respond, to say something comforting, but Koushi hears himself cut in, the words spilling out before he can stop them. “Oikawa, nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, and difficulty. If it was easy you wouldn’t be happy. It wouldn’t mean so much if you didn’t have to sacrifice to get it.” He pauses, finds his eyes drawn to Akaashi’s over Oikawa’s shoulder while his hand keeps softly stroking Oikawa’s cheek.      

“Love is sacrifice. It’s learning to put another person before yourself, learning how you can make them happy, and how they can do the same for you.” Koushi feels the weight of his own words, feels them heavy on his tongue before they fall out to land in the quiet of the room. Just as he knows that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are inevitable, he knows that these words will speak to a larger truth than he wanted to admit right now, that Akaashi will understand what it is he’s really saying and he continues to speak, eyes lost in the blue-grey swirl of Akaashi’s eyes. “Oikawa, feeling is hard. Being in pain is hard. Despite this, loving comes easy with the right person. It’s a feeling of freedom, and I know that’s how you feel when you’re with Iwaizumi. It’s all there in your eyes.”

“But I’m not _enough_ for Iwa-chan,” he whispers in the wake of Koushi’s words. “I can love him as much as is humanly possible, but it doesn’t matter if he isn’t there to feel it.”

“Then make him feel it,” Akaashi says quietly, eyes locked with Koushi’s. “Every second, every day.”

Koushi nods slowly, then reaches up between them to thread his fingers through Oikawa’s, squeezing gently. “He’ll come around, Oikawa.” Akaashi reaches around and places his hand in the middle of Oikawa’s chest, right above his heart and presses against him from behind. “Whether he knows it or not, he feels the same way about you. Give him time to realize,” Koushi says. He can feel Akaashi’s hand against the back of his own where it’s entwinned with Oikawa’s and it’s comforting.

Oikawa sniffles again, but relaxes into the pillows, tension draining from him with a long exhale. He presses a kiss to Koushi’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Akaashi presses a soft kiss to the skin between Oikawa’s shoulders and closes his eyes. Koushi allows his gaze to move back to the doorway and lock with Iwaizumi’s, who nods slowly and disappears.

Koushi hopes this doesn’t make things worse.

***

Hajime hadn’t meant to listen. He hadn’t _intended_ to come home, still halfway drunk, and hear the conversation, but he did and he can’t undo it now.  

 _Fuck_ he wishes he was sober.

Up until now he could have denied it. Denied his own feelings, sure that Oikawa couldn’t possibly return them.

But now he has proof.

And yet hesitation plagues each step he takes to his room. Would it really be possible for Oikawa to _stay?_ He says he loves Hajime _now_ , but what happens the next time another pretty face comes along? He knows he can’t compete with that, there’s no way he’s exciting enough to hold Oikawa’s attention for long.

Maybe, though, just maybe it would be worth it to try.

 _“But I’m not_ enough _for Iwa-chan.”_ Oikawa’s words bounce around in the fog of his mind and he really wishes he was sober.

Hajime half turns, about to go back and tell Oikawa about how wonderful he is, how even his horrible, shitty personality isn’t enough to keep Hajime from loving him. And he can see how it plays out, can see the way hope will shimmer in Oikawa’s eyes and they’ll be happy for a time and Hajime will become so attached that he doesn’t know where Oikawa starts and he ends. And when Oikawa gets bored it will hurt so much more because then he’ll know _exactly_ what he’s going to be missing out on.

 _No,_ he thinks, pulling his clothes off and crawling into bed, _it’s better to not know_.

Isn’t it?

***

Koutarou has never been _this_ drunk before. Unapologetically, completely drunk.

He’s having the time of his life.

Maybe it’s the way the lights dance across his vision like brightly colored fireflies, or the way the room feels like it’s spinning around him. Maybe it’s the way he feels like he’s floating as he dances, like he’s weightless, suspended in water.

Maybe it’s the way Terushima grips his hips, pulls him closer as the song changes to something slower and sensual. He laughs at the feeling, marvels at the way his hands find their way around Terushima’s neck, like they belong there. He relaxes under Terushima’s hands, content to follow his lead as Terushima gyrates his hips to the beat. Koutarou moves closer, legs slotting between Terushima’s and hips rolling together.

He lets his head drop until his forehead is resting on Terushima’s, his hands coming up to bracket either side of his face. Maybe it’s the zombie, maybe it’s the feel of the room, but he feels drawn to Terushima in a way that he hasn’t felt about anyone else in a long time.

He wants to close the gap, cross those last few inches until his lips are pressed against Terushima’s, but he’s not sure if he’s ready yet. The thought of Kuroo still stings a bit, tiny in comparison to what it was.

 _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_. He eliminates those inches.

It’s a sloppy crash of wills as they each fight for dominance. Koutarou loses the second he feels the warm press of metal against his lips as Terushima traces the shape of his mouth with his tongue. He surrenders and Terushima sweeps in. Koutarou eagerly twines his tongue with Terushima’s, feeling the way the small ball embedded in the middle of his tongue rolls around pleasantly in his mouth, scrapes softly against the roof of his mouth as Terushima explores Koutarou’s mouth.

Koutarou pulls away slightly, only to bend down and suck the underside of Terushima’s jaw 9lightly, humming happily when he hears Terushima gasp in his ear. Terushima tilts his head and sucks Koutarou’s earlobe between his lips. Koutarou groans into Terushima’s neck and places an openmouthed kiss to the skin, tasting the salt of his sweat. Terushima whines when he bites down.

Koutarou doesn’t want to be in this club, at this party, anymore. He wants to take Terushima home and enjoy this continued state of uninhibited joy. So, he grabs Terushima’s hand and pulls him off the floor.

It’s about time he gets what he wants, for once.   

***

Kenma is on one of the harder levels by the time Bokuto appears from the crowd, dragging a stumbling blonde with an undercut behind him.

“Kenma, _bro_ ,” Bokuto says, sliding up against him in the booth and throwing his arms around him. Kenma tries to duck away, but he’s not quite fast enough, and Bokuto pulls him bodily into his lap. “ _Bro_ , this is Terushima and he’s the absolute _coolest_. We’re going to get out of here, do you need a ride home?”

Kenma looks over his shoulder to the other side of the booth, where Kuroo still has Tsukishima pinned to the seat. He doesn’t think they’ve stopped kissing once in the last twenty minutes.

Bokuto follows his gaze and brightens when he sees Kuroo. “Hey, _Kuroo_ ,” he sings, somehow getting him to detach his face from Tsukishima’s long enough to look over and growl. “You’re fine staying here to clean up, right?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and nods, then says, “Wait why, where are you going?”

“I’m taking off. I’m tired of this party and I wanna get to know Terushima here a little better before the night is completely gone.”

Kuroo’s gaze finally wanders over to Terushima, who is leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder somewhat sleepily.

Kenma thinks he looks _quite_ drunk.

At Kuroo’s small whine, Bokuto turns his widest gaze on him and says, “I tended bar almost all night, you owe me this.”

Tsukishima tugs on Kuroo’s shirt, getting his attention back. “I’ll stay and help you close up.”

“Okay fine, go have your fun,” Kuroo says with a wry smile. “I guess me and Tsukki have got it covered.”

“Thanks man!” Bokuto jumps up excitedly, and Kenma glares at him from his new position on the floor. “Oh, sorry Kenma.”

“Whatever, just take me home,” he says, already intent on clearing this level before they get back home.

***

Kei could kiss Kuroo for hours. He never gets tired of it, never, and he gets bored of most things after ten seconds.

He’s bored of ushering people out of the club, and he’s only been doing it for five minutes. He wishes he could go back to kissing Kuroo on the padded seats of the booths around the room. He looks around the room for Kuroo, spotting him over by the bar helping Daichi and some chick lock up the alcohol. Well, Kuroo is locking it up. Daichi and the girl are both doubled over laughing at something. Kei follows their line of sight and has to suppress a smile when he sees that _Tendou_ guy hanging off his grey-haired friend and trying, rather unsuccessfully, to make it out the door. They might make faster progress if grey-hair could keep Tendou’s lips off him for longer than five seconds, but he seems to be having an increasingly difficult time finding the strength to fight the kisses. Kei supposes it’s funny because Tendou is literally bending over backwards to press their lips together each time.

It’s an odd sight.

Once most everyone has left, he wanders back over to Kuroo, who’s talking to Daichi. “Thanks again, for helping out.” He hears Kuroo say as Kei walks up and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist from behind.

“It was no problem,” Daichi says. He looks happier than Kei has seen him look in weeks. “Besides, Michimiya here actually knows a lot about mixology, so we got by just fine.”

“Good, well thanks again. And get home safely.” Kuroo waits until they leave, the last of the stragglers trailing out behind them, before he turns in Kei’s arms and presses a small kiss to the tip of his nose.

Kei scrunches his face at the gesture.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Kuroo says, a smirk playing across his lips. “I know you like it.”

“I like you.”

He regrets it almost immediately when Kuroo tenses. Kei curses his lack of restraint. Then again, he’s never really been able to show restraint in anything related to Kuroo. Kei feels the muscles in Kuroo’s back release and he blinks his eyes back to Kuroo’s face to see him smiling. “I like you too, Tsukki.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Come on Tsukki, it’s no use, I already know you like me,” Kuroo says against his lips, pressing soft kisses to his mouth as he talks.

“I regret everything,” Kei lies.

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Speaking of regrets,” Kei starts, unsure where the bravery is coming from tonight but determined to make the most of it while he has it. “You know that Bokuto is, or was, in love with you right? Because I think I’m ready to go all in on us, but I just want to make sure you’re at the same place I am and not secretly pining after Bokuto or something equally dumb.”

His speech is met with Kuroo’s blank stare. Kuroo starts to laugh, thinking it’s a joke, but his laughter fades when Kei doesn’t drop his serious face. Kei wonders if he is really this oblivious.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, and Kei actually wishes that he’d never said anything at all. Bravery is dumb.

“I mean, it seems like he’s moved on, and we’ve been doing whatever _this,_ is,” Kei motions between them with his hand. “I just thought it might be a good idea to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Kuroo visibly shakes away his thoughts and smiles at Kei, “Tsukki,” Kuroo starts, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend.”

Kei refuses, on principle, to answer that. Kuroo just has the gall to laugh at him.

“Okay, Tsukki, let’s do this.”

Kei doesn’t fight the smile that comes, for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The [zombie](https://vine.co/v/OQVVj7xxudZ). You should never actually drink one of these, it will probably kill you (yes it's a real drink).
> 
> I'm going to be taking a short break after this update to knock out a few other fics I have outlined (an IwaOi and an OiKuroo!! (stay tuned they're gonna be great)) but you'll see another update this month.
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: half-truths, double dates, and a dance showcase
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
